1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement data processor for processing measurement data measured by a measuring instrument and measurement data processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, measurement data measured by a measuring instrument is read by a computer system connected to the measuring instrument, where the measurement data is stored in a memory and arithmetically processed to be displayed as a graph. When the measurement data is processed at a place other than measurement site, an arrangement shown in, for instance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-41827 is used, where the measurement data is transmitted to a computer system located at the place other than the measurement site using a modem or a communications terminal through a phone line or radio transmitter.
However, according to the above conventional arrangement, the measurement data can be processed only by the computer system connected to the measuring instrument or other computer system connected to the computer system through a phone line, so that handlability of the measurement data is restricted.
On the other hand, a cellular phone or a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) or other like device is widely used as a mobile communications terminal for transmitting and receiving a signal via a base station by a predetermined operation on an operation key. Such cellular phone and PHS can transmit and receive signals such as document data, picture data and music data as well as functioning as an ordinary phone.
However, it is required for the mobile communications terminal such as cellular phone and PHS to retain its original telephone call function. Accordingly, the mobile communications terminal can only transmit and receive data with relatively small capacity that is in a standardized format, such as document data, picture data and music data. The measurement data measured by the measuring instrument has a data format inherent to each measuring instrument and currently cannot be transmitted and received as an ordinary signal usable by a mobile phone and PHS.
As described above, the conventional arrangement for transmitting and receiving measurement data is restricted to the computer system connected to the measuring instrument or other computer system connected to the computer system in a manner capable of transmitting and receiving signals, so that handlability of measurement data is difficult to improve.
Further, the mobile communications terminal such as a cellular phone and PHS cannot transmit and receive measurement data having a data format characteristic of each measuring instrument without impairing its original function.